


Seagull Snatching

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly, it's just arin being dumb and dan finding it cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Arin and Danny go on an impromptu trip to Michigan. Arin proceeds to be a dork and Danny reflects on how much he loves his dork. Oneshot.





	Seagull Snatching

It’s the simple moments that sometimes meant the most to him.

Danny was feeling particularly sappy today, and he was sure Arin had noticed. It was probably because today was their anniversary; one year ago, they started dating.

He watched his boyfriend scrutinize the beautiful scene in front of them. In the middle of their busy lives, especially with the Rock Hard tour, they’d decided to take an impromptu vacation up to Michigan. They found themselves in Boyne City today, overlooking the clear and sparkling Lake Charlevoix.

That was part of the fun of being with Arin. Yesterday, he’d barged into the room Danny had been practicing in, his eyes lit up and a grin tugging at his mouth. Before he’d even said anything, Danny knew he had a surprise for him.

Danny had never considered vacationing in Michigan, but found it wonderful. The lakes were gorgeous and the small towns were quaint and homey. Beaches lined the glassy water and shopkeepers smiled at you as you walked down the pier. It was particularly breathtaking during the sunset, as the red and gold rays lit up the reflecting water and cast shadows around the brick buildings and seagulls chirruped from the sand dunes.

Boyne City was a place where time seemed to stand still. If you sat at a park bench next to Lake Charlevoix, you had a perfect view of the sleepy harbor where regular boaters cast off to go on a pleasant evening cruise. You’d also glimpse people walking leisurely up the boardwalk to sit at the base of a small lighthouse to warn incoming vessels. Seagulls strutted up and down the sidewalk in front of you, hopeful of scattered food. The shops had their doors wide open, and you could hear the faint murmuring of voices as people ate in waterfront restaurants, no doubt enjoying the delicious whitefish sandwiches and crisp lemonade.

That was Danny’s current view. The sunset was just beginning, and he gazed around as the shops began to close, owners waving to the locals coming in off the water after a day of boating. Everything seemed so calm and cozy here. It was a stark contrast from the craziness of tour life.

Arin sat next to him, finishing off an ice cream cone from a small corner shop where they’d stopped before coming to sit down. The pair had spent the whole day exploring Boyne City and admiring the luxury boats on the water. They’d even toured a nearby lighthouse, much to Arin’s excitement.

Danny smiled at his boyfriend, slinging an arm over Arin’s shoulders. “Today was amazing. Who knew boats could be so big?”

Licking his fingers and throwing his napkin away, Arin laughed. “I know, dude. Just wait until we can actually go out onto the water. Lake Charlevoix is the perfect recreational lake. At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“It looks like it,” Danny agreed, turning to look out at the gently lapping waves. A seagull eyed him suspiciously before strutting off, and Danny giggled.

“They’re so weird,” Arin spoke up, watching the seagull with fascination.

“We see ’em all the fucking time,” Danny replied, “and I still laugh every time I see one.”

“I wanna catch it,” Arin mused, rising from his seat on the bench. Danny whined at the lack of boyfriend beside him.

“Arin, c’mon, I wanna watch the sunset with you,” Danny wheedled.

“Sorry, just a moment, babe,” Arin called, his eyes not leaving the suspicious seagull. “It’ll take just two seconds.”

Danny pouted for about half a second before giggling at the sight of Arin attempting to creep up on the bird. The seagull could obviously tell Arin was near, as it rose, ruffled itself, and waddled urgently in the opposite direction.

Arin grumbled, but wasn’t about to give up. He followed the bird, zeroing in on a flock of them nestled in the sand. Danny watched, trying to contain his giggling as Arin jumped towards two of them, and they took off toward the water with an indignant squawk.

Arin started chasing the rest of them, before slipping in the sand and very nearly crushing one before it scampered off, throwing baleful glances at Arin as it escaped. Danny was laughing in earnest now.

His disgruntled boyfriend glared at him from his seat on the sand. “They’re faster than I thought.”

“No shit, they’re fucking _birds,_ Arin,” Danny grinned. “Why d’you want to catch one anyway? You can’t pet it.”

“I dunno. I just want to.” Arin shrugged, before picking himself back up and brushing off his pants. “I’m gonna get one, too.”

“Arin, at this rate the sunset will be over,” Danny groaned, but he had to admit watching Arin chase the nonplussed birds was pretty entertaining.

They never got to spend much time just relaxing together anymore. Any time they spent together was work time. Even with Gru//mps, Danny was always aware that the time he spent with Arin was scheduled. But tonight, he could watch his boyfriend chase some silly birds. He could laugh and relax on the bench, watching the sunset. He could breathe in the fresh air and blink at the flickering boat lights as they came to life from out on the water.

His eyes followed Arin fondly, thinking about how lucky he was to have found him. Arin made him laugh every day. Arin was more than a companion; he was a rock. A shelter of sorts. If Arin was around, everything would be alright. Danny allowed himself to feel a little mushy—after all, it _was_ their anniversary.

“Gotcha!” he heard suddenly, then was presented with the sight of a sweaty and sand-covered Arin beaming up at him. His hands were firmly placed around an indignant and struggling seagull. The bird glared up at him, contrasting nicely with Arin’s delighted face.

The scene was so ridiculous, but Danny felt all his mushiness and affection for the man in front of him come crashing down in that moment. He felt his chest burn as he laughed, his eyes feeling slightly wet as he thanked his lucky stars to know this man.

This goofy, creative, hyperactive man and his eager brown eyes and his tilted grin and his windswept hair.

Arin didn’t seem to mind Danny’s laughing. “I finally caught one! Wanna touch it?”

Danny looked at him, and Arin blinked. “What? Afraid of germs?”

“No,” Danny replied slowly, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “It’s just that you look so ridiculous and I love you so much.”

Arin’s cheeks turned pink, and he shifted in the sand. “Thanks…I think. I love you, too.”

Danny got up, walking over to cautiously pet the seagull’s head. It looked up at him dolefully. “I think you’d better let it go now. It looks a little pissed.”

Arin nodded, turning to set it down in the sand, and Danny took the opportunity to gaze at him. What other person could he go seagull-snatching with? Who else would traipse around in the sand like an idiot with him? Who else would’ve taken him on a surprise trip to Michigan?

His heart seized up as Arin turned back to him, and the last rays of the sun cast over his face, lighting Arin’s face with soft yellow hues and giving him a fireside appearance. But nothing could add to his warm eyes, as he smiled at Danny.

Danny’s arms reached out almost of their own accord, and he wrapped Arin up in a hug. “Thanks for taking me here,” Danny murmured. “It was amazing and I had a great time.”

He could feel Arin’s grin radiating off him. “Of course. I wanted to spend some time with you.”

Danny nuzzled against Arin’s neck, leaving soft kisses as he chuckled. “And the seagull, don’t forget. But I love you anyway.”

Arin’s hold on him tightened ever so slightly. “You’re the sentimental one today, huh?”

“I can’t help it. You just always manage to surprise me, from whisking me off to Michigan to chasing seagulls. I saw you standing there with an angry bird in your hands while grinning like an idiot, and I just re-remembered how goofy and fun you are and I love you for it.”

Danny felt Arin’s chest rumble as he laughed. “Glad to know I keep making good impressions.”

“Don’t ever stop,” Danny whispered.

“Stop what?”

“Don’t ever stop being you, Arin.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

It was a simple statement and promise, but to anyone who knew Danny, they could tell it meant the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
